


Early Days pt. 6

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Group projects can lead to best friends.Fictober prompt 31. “I trust you”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Early Days pt. 6

“Wanna check—”

“I trust you,” Jim said. 

“You trust me? I really wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“I’m sure your answer is correct.”

“Is this because of the combat sim, because that was a fluke.”

“No, no it wasn’t. I’m sorry for doubting you and I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk for most of these assignments. I just didn’t come here looking to make friends,” Jim said. 

“Friends? You want to be friends now?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you?”

“Well, I mean, someone’s got to save your ass during combat sims and check your work. So friends.”

“Friends.”


End file.
